Antonio Riaz
|victims = 1 killed 2+ attempted 1 abducted 3+ killed by proxy 4+ attempted by proxy |status = Deceased |actor = Vincent Laresca |appearance = Rampage}} Antonio Riaz was a murderer, drug dealer and powerful Mala Noche crime boss. He was most infamous for his numerous attempts to evade law enforcement and as well as for ordering the hit on Marisol Delko after he found out about Marisol's family connections through his relationship as her marijuana dealer and for personally killing Raymond Caine Sr., Horatio Caine's brother. He appeared in seasons four and five of CSI: Miami and acted as a personal enemy of Horatio and Eric Delko. Because of these acts, he eventually became the personal arch enemy of Horatio Caine, Eric Delko and Yelina Salas. Season Four Rampage Antonio first appears as a witness for the prosecution in the trial of Rafael Sifuentes, who killed an elderly woman and had a gun with him, which was taken to evidence. Riaz initially appeared to be cooperating until he grabbed the gun and threw it to another Mala Noche member named Jose Truillo, who then loaded it with bullets, planted in the courthouse by a janitor, and started shooting and even killed a bailiff. In the ensuing chaos, Sifuentes and Riaz managed to escape, while Truillo remained and attempted to kill Horatio Caine, only to be shot and killed in self-defense by Caine in the process. After they get out, they take separate paths and Riaz meets up with Memmo Fierro and orders him to kill Marisol Caine, Horatio's wife and Eric's sister, to send a message. Memmo executes Riaz's order and shoots Marisol once in the chest and she eventually dies. Horatio and Eric find, beat up and interrogate Memmo, who tells them that it was Riaz who ordered Marisol's death and conveys Riaz's message: "The city is his." One of Our Own Antonio then approaches another Noche, telling him to set up a bomb inside a cabinet at a Noche mansion. Officer Aaron Jessop later opens the cabinet and discovers the booby trap with an armed grenade, which explodes, killing him. The CSIs trace the bomb to Carlos who claims it was his last job was for Riaz. It is later discovered that Riaz would occasionally sell drugs himself under the name Diego, and Marisol, ignorant of his true identity, apparently bought from him. Horatio calls the number Marisol had for Diego. Riaz taunts Horatio about killing Marisol, and threatens to destroy more lives. Riaz then tries to use a rocket launcher to blow up a plane in midair. The CSIs catch up to him just in time where they immediately take him into custody for the murders he orchestrated. But to save himself from these charges he cuts a deal with the Feds for some terrorist groups using Noche money and send him to Brazil to stand trial. Season Five Rio Riaz is released by Brazilian authorities who aren't convinced by the Miami DA's case against him. As he is being set free, he arrogantly taunts Horatio. He later establishes connections to Horatio's brother and nephew to conduct business in the drug trade. After Riaz takes Ray, he tells Ray Jr. to be a drug mule for his and his drug lord associate or he would kill his father. Ray Jr. leaves to swallow the drugs, and immediately afterwards, Riaz beats Ray to near-death, leaving him behind to be found by Horatio. Horatio stands by helplessly as his brother passes away, and he vows to protect his nephew. Horatio and Delko try to take back Ray Jr., but Riaz and the drug lord spirits him away before Horatio can stop him. Delko hunts Riaz down and takes him on. Just as it looks like the CSI is going to lose the fight, Horatio shows up and fatally stabs Riaz, killing him and at last avenging Marisol and Ray's deaths. They later take down the drug lord Riaz worked with and save Ray Jr., returning him to his mother. Known Victims *2006: **May 22: Numerous unnamed people aboard an airplane **July 3: ***Raymond Caine, Sr ***Raymond Caine, Jr ***Eric Delko ***Horatio Caine Victims by Proxy *2006: **May 15: ***The courtroom shooting committed by Jose Truillo: ****Unnamed bailiff ****Ryan Wolfe ****Horatio Caine ****Numerous other unnamed people ***Marisol Delko **May 22: Officer Aaron Jessop **July 4: ***Unnamed teenage Brazilian boy ***A second unnamed teenage Brazilian boy Appearances Notes *Despite having only a few appearances, he is arguably the most personal opponent Horatio has faced, due to his role in the death of Horatio's wife, and brother (ordering the hit on Marisol, and beating Raymond Sr. to death) as well as trying to manipulate Horatio's nephew Raymond Jr. Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers Category:Proxy Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Attempted mass murderers Category:Arch-nemesis/Archenemies